


tell me you love me as I am

by LilMysterios



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Mating, Alpha John, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, First Time, Jealousy, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dean, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Self-Lubrication, Sibling Incest, Unsafe Sex, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilMysterios/pseuds/LilMysterios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was supposed to present as an alpha, but he didn't and that ruined his relationship with his dad.<br/>So when his little brother Sam turns out to be an alpha, Dean can't help but feel robbed and useless... he doesn't realize that's the least of his problems, and that having an alpha brother when one is an omega presents a few risks he never considered...</p>
            </blockquote>





	tell me you love me as I am

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ginger_Rogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_Rogers/gifts).



> As always, every possibly triggering detail I could think of is in the warnings or tags... so if you think you can't handle it, please don't test your limits. Though if you feel some are missing, feel free to tell me and I'll be happy to add them.
> 
> This work was unbeta'd, so if you see any mistake, please tell me so I can fix it. ^^

As the eldest of the two Winchester boys, Dean was expected to become an alpha, like his father.

The statistics about first sons almost always turning out alphas didn’t lie, and although he had always been kind of small, everyone simply assumed he was just a late bloomer, and would very soon experience that infamous growth spurt every alpha had to go through before they became big and strong.

Honestly, Dean couldn’t wait to get out of that small and tiny phase to become more like his father, a big strong alpha who would wear the name Winchester proudly...

Which is why it was such a shock to absolutely everyone when Dean, right before his fourteenth birthday, presented as an omega.

 

* * *

 

“It’s okay, Dean,” Sam said soothingly, his high voice calm and quiet as he drew little circles on his brother’s shoulder.

“No it’s not!” protested Dean, angry, panicked tears burning his eyes. “You should have seen Dad’s face when the doctor told him I was an omega, Sammy… I thought he was gonna leave there without me!”

Sam shook his head disbelievingly, thick bangs hiding his kind hazel eyes, and Dean knew exactly what he was thinking; sure, their dad could be pretty intense, but he would never abandon one of his sons, omega or not...

But he wasn’t the one who had seen their father’s gaze grow cold and dark when the doctor had dropped the news.

“You didn’t see it, Sammy,” Dean said quietly, shame blocking his throat. “It was like he suddenly hated me.”

“He doesn’t hate you, Dean,” Sam said, voice calm and steady, already more mature at nine than most boys of Dean’s age. “He was just surprised.”

He hugged his brother a little tighter, smiled reassuringly.

“Everything will be just like before in no time, you’ll see.”

Sam seemed so sure of himself, Dean didn’t have the heart to argue any more.

 

* * *

 

Dean was right, of course, and he knew it. Sam could pretend to ignore it all he wanted, but he was too young, he didn’t get it.

He wasn’t the one their father looked at with that cold, heinous flame in his eyes, he wasn’t the one who had to go buy knotted dildos on his own, and he wasn’t the one who had to spend every heat locked away in some motel room, hidden like he was a shameful secret, desperate and feeling completely alone.

They were days where Dean just wished he had never been born, if it was to feel as shitty and hated as he felt every day he had to endure his father’s resentful gaze.

 

* * *

 

“What’s that?”

John’s plate clanked against the table, and Dean startled.

“I, uh—it’s chicken and mashed peas, I, uh… I tried something new—”

“Well it’s fucking disgusting,” spit John. “Aren’t omegas supposed to know their way around the kitchen?”

“I can—I can make something else, if you want…”

“Don’t bother,” John cut him off, despise dripping off his voice. “I’ll just go out some place they make actual edible food.”

Dean blinked, repeating to himself _don’t listen to him, you’re not like he says, don’t listen to him…_

It was starting to sound false even to his own ears.

 

* * *

 

Things didn’t change until Sam's presentation, about a year after Dean's. While Dean had been a late bloomer, even for an omega, Sam was perfectly average, popping his first knot the summer after his twelfth birthday.

Dean had thought he was over his dad's disappointment, used to the cold indifference John showed his eldest son every day, but seeing his brother receive that gruff acceptance he had himself given up on was harder than he had imagined.

Dean had to watch his brother have that growth spurt he had once been dreaming about, and suddenly Sam wasn't the little brother Dean had always taken care of... he was this tall, broad-shouldered alpha, and even without the muscled bulk Sam would only gain over the years, Dean had never felt so small and miserable in his tiny omega body.

 

* * *

 

John had rarely been present for the important events in his sons' lives, always missing parents-teachers conferences by a few days and regularly forgetting their birthdays.

It was only to be expected that Sam's first rut would hit while he was away.

 

* * *

 

It was nearly ten o'clock and Sam wasn't up; any other day it might have made Dean laugh at his brother's need to get up early to study, but the evening before had seen Sam feeling a little down and weak as if before a cold, so Dean was a little concerned about the boy's health.

"Sam?" Dean asked gently, slowly opening the door to his brother's room. "Are you okay?"

His eyes searched any sort of movement in the darkness, scanning the messed-up sheets, and he took a step further.

"Sam? Are you there?"

Suddenly he was being yanked onto the mattress, pinned down on the sheets and crushed there by some warm, heavy living mass.

"Sammy?" he asked reflexively, words muffled as his cheek was mushed on the soft fabric of the sheets.

There was no response, but Dean could recognize the bony hands of his brother anywhere, and they were currently trapping his down.

"Sammy, what are you doing?"

Sam totally ignored Dean's attempts to break free, taking full advantage of his alpha muscle mass to keep his big brother trapped under him as he started sniffing him--

Wait, sniffing him?

"What the fuck, Sammy," Dean deadpanned, but some of the sass impact was lost to the fact he was currently unable to shake his four-years-younger brother.

(Seriously, fuck his life.)

"Dean, I'm sorry but-- _fuck_ , you smell so good, how do you smell so good?" Sam said, voice hoarse.

"I don't know, but you're not supposed to just pin me down to scent me, that's just not--what are you doing?"

While he was talking Sam had started slowly rutting against him, and--was that a boner?

"Oh my god, Sam," Dean said, rolling his eyes, “you are _not_ jerking your morning wood on me. If that's your idea of a joke..."

Sam not only didn't bother replying to the accusation, but also kept steadily humping Dean's ass, who was beginning to feel wildly uncomfortable.

"Sammy, stop!" he cried out, and tried to get away. "What the fuck, let me go!"

"Dean, you--I'm so sorry but-- _fuck you smell so good_ ," Sam was babbling in his ear, clothed bulge rutting against his ass, and Dean suddenly got it.

Sam was in a rut.

 _Fuck_.

Sammy was having his first rut and Dean was the only omega around.

Dean started to panic.

"Sam, listen very carefully," he said to his shoulder. "You're having your first rut, and it's very important that you _do not_ \--"

"You are so pretty, Dean," Sam cut in, licking a long stripe up Dean's nape. "I'm gonna fuck you so good."

"What, Sammy, no, that's like the opposite of what I was gonna--wow what do you think you're doing?"

But Sam had already ripped off Dean's jeans and underwear, with a few strategic slices of claws that left Dean completely naked from the waist down, and the sudden coolness of the air on his skin had goosebumps forming on his thighs.

"You're so soft, so ripe--my pretty omega," Sam said dreamily, and Dean made a face.

"What the fuck, Sammy, I'm not your pretty anything, get the fuck off me!"

"Mmmh, so strong," was Sam's only response, and yep, he was completely out of it, "gonna fuck so hard and good, you'll never want another knot..."

And Dean tried, he really tried to dislodge him, arching his whole body to get a grip on something that could help, throwing his legs up to take Sam by surprise, but to no avail; Dean's own omega body was betraying him, too weak to be a match against the bulk of an alpha... even if it was his little brother.

It was so humiliating, so degrading; the four years between them didn't even matter anymore as Sam spread his older brother's legs with one strong thigh, stroking his naked ass possessively... and there was nothing that Dean could do, except beg Sam to stop and pray that he was still, somehow, conscious enough to hear him.

"Sam, please, listen to me," he was pleading, "this is the rut talking, you don't really want to do this--"

But Sam had already spread his brother's ass cheeks, and the sudden rush of air on his wet hole made Dean shiver, just as Sam let out a satisfied growl.

"Mine," he snarled. "My mate, my hole, mine mine mine..."

And then there was ruffle of fabric, and Dean's heart had never felt so close to beating out of his chest.

"No no no, please Sam, stop that, don't-- Sam just stop, you can't do that!" he screamed.

But Sam wasn't listening, and one second later his dick was forcing its way inside.

Dean whined, feeling the fat head of his little brother's dick breach his entrance, powerless to do anything but feel every thick inch of it stretch him as he was slowly, mercilessly speared open... and already his body was working to welcome the alpha in, not caring one single bit that it was Dean's freaking _brother_ trying to breed him, and omega cream was slicking up the way for the huge cock to slide in; Dean moaned despite himself, the thick girth of Sam's dick filling his insides in all the perf-- _no,_ in all the _wrong_ ways.

"Sam please," he said, despair audible in his voice, "please stop, pull out, you don't want to do this..."

But Sam was lost to the world, whispering _mate_ and _so pretty_ and  _good omega_ in Dean's ear as his long, thick cock sank forward, and then suddenly he was all in, fat balls pressing against Dean's ass as he bottomed out.

"Sam," Dean whimpered weakly, "please don't--don't do this, it's not too late..."

But Sam just kept pinning Dean where he was and started pumping his cock in and out, in and out, and Dean had to close his eyes at the wet, slick sound of his hole stretching around his little brother's cock.

"So pretty, Dean," Sam was groaning. "My pretty mate, all mine. Gonna breed you so good, gonna fill you up with my pups."

Dean closed his eyes, hating his body for responding to his little brother's filthy, filthy mouth, hating the fresh gush of slick that oozed out of him at the words "breed" and "pups", hating the very biology that had put them in this situation... God forbid he would get pregnant, seriously. That would be so--so _wrong_ , to bear Sammy's pups...

Dean _definitely_ didn't want that.

"You-- _uh_ , you smell so good, Dean... smell so good for me, all fresh and ripe--and now you're mine, all mine to fuck and mate and breed..."

Sam, obviously, didn't seem overly concerned by the inherent danger of getting his brother pregnant; in fact, his thrusts gradually became faster, harder, and every push of his cock felt like it was going deeper than before, ramming Dean's virgin hole like a fucking jackhammer... 

Sam sure seemed to know how to make sure every single one of his sperms would get to the prize of his brother's fresh, ripe womb.

"Gonna--pump you so full--gonna be all fat and round--with my pups--my perfect mate--mine--"

Sam had apparently lost his mind, completely focused on his new mission of breeding Dean full of pups, and Dean hated his life.

It got worse, since about two minutes later Sam's knot started to form, swelling until it was catching at Dean's rim at every thrust, and Dean was downright sobbing at the painful tugs.

"Sam, you can't--don't knot me, you idiot, we'll get stuck," Dean was moaning angrily, "pull out now, just don't knot me!" 

But Sam still wasn't listening, and Dean was resigned to his fate of becoming his brother's baby mama--when Sam suddenly pulled out, dick sliding out of Dean's hole with a wet, filthy sound that would've had Dean's ears go hot and red with embarrassment if he wasn't so relieved that he would not be knotted by his brother.

"Sam, thank you, you--" started Dean, heart fluttering with relief, when suddenly Sam flipped him onto his back. "What are you--"

And apparently Dean's happiness had been too impatient, for Sam was now spreading his brother's legs and pushing back inside with one swift thrust, and Dean screamed at the pain when the swelled up knot forced its way inside -- but this time the knot caught, and between one second and the next they were locked together.

Dean could feel his hole flutter around his brother's fat knot, stretched out and sore, just as Sam's thrusts became shorter, until he was simply rocking forward, fucking Dean on his knot with nervous, shallow jabs of the hips, his huge, thick cock plunging deeper than ever before... and damn it if the near-constant stimulation on his sweet spot didn't have Dean losing his mind a little.

"Uh, Sammy, just--yeah that's good, that's--oh yes, right there, _right there_ \--"

And then Dean was coming with a hoarse cry, legs locked around his brother to keep him close and deep as a thin string of omega come shot between them.

Sam let out a satisfied groan, probably born out of some primal instinct to see his mate sated, and then he was letting out a deep howl and coming too, shooting deep inside of Dean and sinking sharp teeth into the meat of his brother's neck.

Dean didn't even feel the -- surprisingly painless -- bite, and it was the strange feeling of being filled that drew a keen out of him, the warm load of his brother's thick come disturbingly comforting as it flooded his insides.

Sam, still hovering above him with his cock locked inside of his big brother's pussy, didn't collapse on him after his orgasm like Dean was expecting him to, but instead started to rub his face all over Dean's neck and jaw, pushing his shirt higher on his chest to press his cheeks against the omega's sharp collarbones and burrowing his nose behind Dean's ears.

"What, uh--what the fuck are you doing, Sammy?"

Sam was now licking at his neck, soothing the dull pain of the bite, broad swipes of tongue that had Dean shivering.

"Mmmh, perfect omega," Sam mumbled between flicks of tongue, "my mate... gotta make you smell like me, gotta let everyone know you're mine."

And Dean knew there was something wrong, he knew there was something he was supposed to say, but suddenly Sam was sucking at one of his nipples and Dean's mind was blank, wiped out by the pleasure of his little brother's mouth on his tit.

"Ooooh yesssss," he hissed, "please keep doing that, just like that..."

And Sam was playing and sucking and tonguing at his nipples, making them all pink and raw and puffy and he was grunting against Dean's skin, kissing filthy things into his flesh.

"Such a pretty mate, my mate, mine," he was whispering feverishly, "perfect cunt for me, tight and wet and _ripe_ , Dean, so ripe, gonna fuck you full of pups, breed you so good and deep, my perfect omega bitch--"

Only this time every single one of Sam's plans seemed like a great idea to Dean, and he didn't even know how he could not have wanted it before.

"Yessss, Sammy, please alpha, breed me, breed me full, make me burst with your come," he was babbling, begging, crying, "make me yours I wanna be yours forever, alpha _please_!"

And Dean had no idea where that came from and he didn't care because it felt so good to be cherished like that, it felt so good to give in to his urges like he was supposed to, and Sam was rocking into him so _deep_ , and his cock was pressing against his sweet spot so _good_ and Dean was moaning yes yes yes and he was coming again with a weak cry and then everything was dark.

 

* * *

 

"I'm so sorry, Dean."

Dean sighed dejectedly.

"I know, Sammy," he said softly. "It wasn't your fault, okay?"

Sam nodded, eyes huge and wet, but even now, even as they had to deal with the unwanted consequences of their unfortunate situation, there was an unmistakable want in the way he held himself, in the way he couldn't stop touching Dean, scenting him discretely every time their bodies came close.

Dean's fingers unconsciously came up to his neck, probing the marked flesh with curious pats.

"Don't worry, Sammy," he said almost automatically, the bitten chunks of skin almost comforting under his hand. "We'll be okay."

He wasn't sure he believed himself.

 

* * *

 

When John came home a few days later, carrying his old duffle-bag on his shoulder and sporting bags under his eyes, there was an actual beat of silence as he sniffed the air of the motel room, his eyebrows drawing together more each second that passed, as he took in the new fragrance of the room, and the clearly mixed scents of his two sons.

"You mated your brother," he said flatly, dark eyes trained on Sammy and the way he hovered protectively behind Dean, face pale with fear and defiance.

"Yes."

There was no apology in Sam's voice, nor was there any regret, and John obviously heard it. He remained silent for another handful of seconds, maybe finally noticing the healthy flush on Dean's skin, the shine in his green eyes, and he grunted.

"Well, that's one thing I won't have to deal with," he said indifferently, and that was that.

 

* * *

 

That night when Sam mated Dean again, dull human teeth pressing against the shiny scar of his mating bite and knot swelling against his creamy insides, Dean couldn't help but think, not for the first time in those last few days, that maybe like this everything would be alright again.

Maybe _he_ would be okay again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wasn't sure my usual standards had been met in this fic, but honestly I still liked it and wanted to share it with you guys... so I hope you liked it too. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
